


Rose's War

by scottishlass25



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlass25/pseuds/scottishlass25
Summary: Rose is back in the parallel universe living her life with the Metacrisis Doctor, but he is not who everyone thinks he is. Rose, forever changed by The Bad Wolf, must fight against all odds to escape from him and from the parallel universe to find and warn the Doctor.Multi Doctor Story, Rated Mature for scenes of violence, torture, short mentions of rape and later chapter smut (consensual). Will end as a HEA with one of the Doctors (you will have to read to find out who)I own nothing, only the plot.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Standing on the precipice staring into the black endless abyss I look back at my life. My once wonderful and extraordinary life. At one time I had a family, I had friends and I had the most important person in the universe. I had the Doctor. The Doctor, the man who took me through time and space and to the furthest reaches of the universe. Who taught me a better way of life and a better way to live, and who I was completely and unequivocally in love with.

But now I have nothing, now I am nothing. Just an empty, lifeless shell of my former self. The only thing I have left to tie me to who I was is a key. A small, silver, ordinary looking key. But there is nothing ordinary about what this key goes to. As I hold the key in my hand and prepare to jump into the black nothingness I hear the only sound I have ever wanted to hear, the only sound that can reach me now. The grinding sound of the TARDIS's engines. 

He's found me...

 


	2. New Reality

New Reality

I awoke with a start, almost jumping up but quickly regretted that as a sharp pain seizes my body. I slowly lay back down, close my eyes and try to relax in hopes that the pain would soon subside. I can feel hot tears sliding down my face as the throbbing in my ribs and head slowly dissipate. Knowing that He would be here soon to continue the torture and experiments, I slowly stand up. I limp to the sink in the corner of my cell and turn on the water. Gathering a handful of the ice cold water I splash my face several times then look up at my reflection in the mirror. 

I no longer recognize the face that stares back anymore. My once long blonde hair is now gone, my head shaved and covered with scars and crudely implanted electrodes. My eyes have gone dull and sunken with deep dark circles under them standing out against my pale skin and my cheeks have gone hollow as well. My face showing the tell tale signs of their most recent experiment; seeing how long it would take for my body heal its self or completely regenerate from starvation, its has been about 2 weeks since they last fed me. I am suddenly brought out of my thoughts and jump when I hear the door to my cell being unlocked. I back up against the wall and brace myself. The door swings open and He enters the room. 

“Hello my dear Rose, how are you today?” he says. I don't answer, I just look down at the ground. I cant stand seeing his face. With three swift strides he is in front of me pulling me away from the wall with a crushing grip on my arm. While still holding my arm he spins me around and painfully pins my arm to my back. He lowers his mouth to my ear and whispers “Now what have I told you about responding when asked a question?” To punctuate his point he pulls my arm up more, sending a searing pain through my arm and shoulder. “Now once again. Rose, how are you today?” Swallowing down a sob of pain I weakly whisper “I..I'm f..fine” “Your Fine, who?” he says “I..I'm fine, Valeyard” 

“There now, that wasn't so hard was it. Why do you make me hurt you when its so much easier to give in?” Pulling me closer to him he says “We are so close to being able to free the Artron and Vortex energy that is still locked in the pretty little head of yours and once we do we will leave this crappy universe and return to where we belong my love” It make me sick when he still tries to use those affectionate terms on me. “But alas, there is still work to be done and our privet time is over. Here comes your escorts now” With that he roughly shoves me into the arms of two of his goons who start to pull me down the hall, down the hall to the experimentation lab that has become my torture chamber.

~Flashback~

I am standing on the edge of a cliff staring out into the dark abyss. Saying one last silent goodbye, I fling myself over the edge just as I hear my name being screamed loudly by a familiar voice behind me. I awake with a start, almost jumping out of bed. I had a bad dream again, the same dream. The same dream I have been having for months now. I look at the clock, it's 5:30 in the morning and I have to be getting up soon. I roll over to see me fiancee, John Smith (the Doctor's double that grew from his hand and boy is that a long story) still fast asleep. 

I get up as quietly as I can, trying not to wake him. Quickly and quietly I get dressed and go down stairs. Numbly I make my morning coffee. My mind drifting back over the events of the past year. It feels like a lifetime ago, but it's hard to believe that is has been only a year since the Doctor left us on that beach at Bad Wolf Bay and took off, forever sealing the rift to this universe. I have been trying to get on with my life and be happy with what and who I have. I snap out of it when I hear john getting up. I give him a quick smile when he comes down the stairs. He greets me with a kiss and asks “How long I've been up?” “Not very long” I tell him. Other than a little small chat, we eat breakfast in silence. Adjusting to this life has been hard for both of us.

I look at the clock on the wall, It's almost 6:30 and we have to get ready for work. We both are working for Torchwood now. In this universe Torchwood has become something that stands for all that is good. We get ready and head out together. We continue with small chat on the way to work. I remind him “Don't forget my mum and dad are coming over tonight to dinner”. He rolls his eyes in the way that always makes me smile. When we get to the Torchwood building we give each other a quick kiss and head off to our respective departments. He works in intelligence and as a diplomatic liaison between earth and other planets. I work as the Director for all field agents, including Torchwood's Special Forces Task Team. At Torchwood we monitor the earths defense and radar satellites as well as keep tabs on all non-earth based life forms while they visit our planet. 

I went about my day as if it was any other day, little did I know that today would be the day I would lose everything and everyone I loved and cared about. Little did I know that the man I thought I knew, the man I thought I loved, the man I thought was good like his Doctor counter part was truly evil. He was made up of all the worst and hate filled parts of the Doctor. He was The Valeyard reborn. He had kept who and what he truly was a well guarded secret, while slowly corrupting and taking over Torchwood from deep inside. When it all finally came to light it would be too late to stop him.


	3. Truths, revelations and regeneration's

Truths, revelations and regeneration's 

~Flashback continues~ 

The day continued as if it was any other day, full of paperwork and monitoring teams out in the field. Around lunch I called up John to ask if he wished to join me but he was not answering. I thought it was a little odd, but just figured that he was either busy or was already out with staff and just left it at that. As the day progressed I started to notice that is was getting more and more quiet and I was having difficulty reaching anyone by phone, even my mum and Pete weren't answering theirs. 

By the time 3pm rolled around I start to panic. Since I could not get a hold of anyone on the phone, I decided to go in search of my fellow staff and find out what was going on. Before leaving my office I grabbed my only true important possession; the TARDIS key. I also grabbed the gun that I had been forced to except while working for Torchwood, never thinking that one day I would have need for it. Once at the door I slowly opened it and peeked out into the empty hallway. Something was definitively wrong. The hallway should be full of people coming and going, but there was not a single person in sight. 

Years of running with the Doctor and mt Torchwood training really pay off with my ability to assess a situation and move swiftly but silently. I ease out in the hall and quickly and quietly make my way to the lift. On my way to the lifts I look into the offices along the way and they are all empty. The closer I get to the lifts the more worried I get. I start to notice signs of struggles. There are papers littering the floor in the hallways and in some of the offices. As well as chairs upended. I am less than 50 yards away from the end off the hallway were it curves left to the lifts when I hear a woman scream. It is such a blood curdling scream that it makes my blood run cold and I freeze in place. 

I can hear the sounds of someone running down the hallway in front of me, I can also hear that they are being pursued by more than one person. Right before they get to the junction where the hallways meet I hear the unmistakable sound of a taser gun, a woman's scream and a deafening thud. I can still hear the approach of other people and I slowly start backing up the way I came when I hear one of them speak into a two way. "Level 15, Section 25 clear Sir, All subdued. There were a few that tried to fight back, they have been neutralized. Target 1; Ms. Tyler, was not in her office and current location is unknown. Requesting next set of orders, Sir" CRAP! they are after me. I wasn't going to stick around and find out what their next orders were.  
Turning, I started to sprint back the way I came from. The fire exits, I could get out the fire exits. I paused at a 4-way hallway junction so I could get my barrings then went right, hoping that this was the right way to the fire exit. This place is a maze, I'm always getting lost. Just as I was about to run around a corner to the left, I run smack into something solid and fell backwards to the ground. It took me a moment to shake my head clear and when I do, I looked up at what I ran into. "John! Oh my god. John" I jumped up and threw my arms around him, he did not hug me back but I was to absorbed with what was going on to notice. I grabbed his hand, tugging on it lightly and said "John, we have to get out of here. There has been some sort of attack! These people, who ever they are taking out everyone. They are looking for me, probably you too. Come on lets go"  
I try to pull him down the hall but he does not move. I look back at him with concern "John? Haven't you heard me, we are under attack. We need to escape!...John?...John whats wrong with you?" He does not say any thing or react to my words at all. He just lifts the hand that I am not clinging to in front of him for a moment; staring at it, then strikes me a crossed my face with such force that I am thrown back and land against the wall. As I slide down the wall my hand instinctively goes up to my face where he hit me. I look up at him with tear filled eyes and say "J..john..w..why?" The smirk he gives me in response is one of pure evil and it sends a trill of fear down my spine. 

Finally he says "Because it's oh so fun to watch you insects; humans, squirm and scream" To punctuate his words, he stomped his booted foot down on my hand with full force. I screamed so loud that I could have woken the dead, to which he just smiles wider. My hand, was with out a doubt broken. Cradling my hand to my chest I look up to see him pointing a gun at my head "Oh and by the way its The Valeyard, not John Smith and most defiantly NOT The Doctor" I could hear the gun go off and my whole world went to black.  
I awoke to a blindingly bright light. Was I in Heaven? Sitting up I looked around and saw that I was laying on the floor of a small room. A room unlike any I have ever seen before, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of mirrors. The room had a thick fog swirling about it and it was almost painfully bright with a golden light bouncing off of the mirrors. "My Wolf, I have found you!" a woman's voice cries out. I turn to see a very strange looking woman coming towards me. Just as I was attempting to get up to face the strange woman, the events of what just happened came flooding back to me. I think to myself 'Where are my injury's?' 'How am I still alive?' Looking around the room then back at thee strange woman. 'Am I still alive?' I think again. 

"You are most defiantly still alive my Wolf, this is just the in between, like a dream. Where you go when your mind is turned off" I know I did not ask that question out loud "Who are you and why do you keep calling your Wolf?" "Because you are my Wolf, my darling Bad Wolf. As for who I am you called me th...the...oh what's that word? I'm all blue and made of wood and so much bigger on the inside" "The TARDIS?" "Ah yes TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space. Type 40 to be exact"  
"But how can you be the TARDIS? You look all human, flesh and bones." I ask. "This is just an interface, to make it easy for you." She says. "Oookkk...so your the TARDIS, that still does not make me the Bad Wolf. The Doctor, the proper Doctor. The 9th one, he took all the time vortex out of me, out of my head." I say. "Your wrong my dear Wolf, yes he took it out of you. But not all of it, some got left behind. Buried deep in your brain, but slowly growing and changing you" She says. "What do you mean changing me? Changing me into what exactly?" I ask. "A Time Lord of course, well a Time Lady to be exact. What else would it turn you into, a Gelth?" She says with a laugh. "I cant be turning into a time Lord, Lady or whatever. I'm Human...aren't I?" I ask with a pause. "My dear you stopped being human the moment you looked into my heart and absorbed the time vortex" She says with added kindness to her voice. 

I slumped back down on the floor, this is getting too be much for me to take. My head was starting to hurt, really hurt in fact. "But I only have one heart" I say, the pain I was feeling evident in my voice. "Time Lords are born with one heart my dear. They don't get the second one until their first regeneration, which I believe you are about to do We only have a few moments left. You need to escape and get back to this universe and warn the Doctor. I will help how ever I can. Good luck my dear wolf and remember I will try to be here if you need me"  
With that, she touched my head with two glowing fingers and it exploded in pain. Bright searing pain and then the pain was gone. With a gasping breath I felt myself return to my body. The instant I feel life back in my body I am bombarded with an onslaught of memories, knowledge, history and a deep suffering pain as well. I realize that it is the bond, the connection that all Time Lords have that the Doctor had once spoken of. Once my eyes and head had cleared I saw that I was still sitting on the floor in the same hallway slouched against the wall. John or what ever his call in a few feet away with two guards, all three staring at me. "That is not possible, that is NOT POSSIBLE" John screams and lunges at me, pulling me up off of the floor. "HOW? Your Human, how can you regenerate?" He all but screams at me. I just smirk at him and say "Umm...two hearts, wealth of knowledge and the ability to regenerate. Well, well who is the inferior insect now?" 

I moment I finished saying that I knew that I would regret it. He slammed me into the wall and started throwing punches left and right. At some point I fell to the ground and he just started kicking. After a few more minutes he stopped and turned to the guards who were still standing still in shock, and says "Take her to the labs, I want to find out how she was able to do this. Maybe I can use it and return this weak half human body back into its former Time Lord glory." With that he took off down the hallway. I vaguely remember being picked up off of the floor and being dragged down the hall before once again everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the TARDIS woman, think of the one in the episode The Doctor's Wife.


	4. What doesn’t kill you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: This chapter contains scenes of torture, abuse, rape (not too graphic or descriptive) and suicidal thoughts. You have been warned, if you don't like it, don't read it.

What doesn’t kill you...

I awoke to searing pain as if my flesh was being burnt from my body. My eyes flew open I an I found myself laying flat on a laboratory table, strapped down by my wrists and ankles. I could not rise to see where the burning was located or what was causing it. Awareness finally came to me when I realized that I was not alone in the room. Standing in front of me was someone in a hazmat suit holding some sort of bucket that had a foggy haze coming from it. The person stepped closer to me then spoke into a recording device in his helmet “Time is 5:15 am, 25/5/2014, subject code name R.O.S.E. has regained conscious after application of a corrosive solution. Cerebral monitors in place to record findings. Will continue with acid test until the desired subject death is reached” 

Of course, I did not hear a single word he was saying because my mind was filled with the searing pain of whatever was burning me. It wasn't until I saw him step forward and motioned to pour the bucket's contents onto me that I realized I was being burned by some sort of corrosive liquid, maybe acid. 

To say that I was in pain would be an understatement. The word pain did not even come close to covering what I was feeling, there are no words on this world or any other world in any of the universes to cover what I was feeling. 

Once again I started to feel myself leave my body and slip into nothingness. I awoke once again in the bright mirrored room. This time it was comforting to be there, but there was no woman there greeting me this time. She did say that she would be there when she could. So I just laid there on the ground, enjoying what might be my only relaxation time for a while. All too soon I started to feel the unmistakable burn of regeneration and I thrust back into my body.   
When I awoke I was still strapped to the same table with the same person in the hazmat suit standing in front of me. “Subject R.O.S.E. regenerated much faster this time, the time between death and regeneration clocked at 3 minutes this time. That is a full 2 minutes faster than the previous 3 times” he said. Wait did he say 3 previous times? How many times has this happened? Why can't I remember? How long have I been here? He continued with speaking into the recorder “As with previous regenerations the implanted cranial monitors have been burned away, will get tech research to try and make new ones that won't burn away so fast. Time is 2:25 pm, 15/6/2014. End Log” didn’t he just was it was 25/5/2014, oh my god! How many times have I died? Why can't I remember anything about all that missing time? 

I took this opportunity to try a plea for help “Why are you doing this to me, don’t you know who I am. I'm Rose Tyler, Pete Tyler is my father. He is the head of Torchwood.” he just laughed a little and said “Not anymore” before leaving the room and leaving me strapped to the table. 

Laying there on that table my mind was going a hundred miles an hour. What did he mean? Where was my dad, where was my mum for that matter? If I have truly been here for this long why haven’t they come to look for me or sent the police or something? I was suddenly filled with a deep foreboding dread, they were dead. Part of me was holding out hope, but deep down I knew that they were dead. My train of thought was interrupted when a woman in a lab coat entered the room pulling a trolley of medical equipment with her. She pulled it right up to the table I was on and then picked up a shaver off of it. Roughly grabbing a fist full of my hair she began to shave my head. I would not give her the satisfaction of my tears. 

Once she was done shaving my head and cleared away the hair she picked up what looked like a bunch of little computer chips with wires connecting them all together and scalpel. Without a seconds hesitation or look of remorse she began to make slices into my scalp and put the little electrodes under the skin. With me screaming and crying the whole time. I must have passed out from the pain because the next thing I knew she was gone and once again I was alone. Always alone.

I just laid there, my mind railing against everything. Not knowing up from down at this point. It wasn’t until my teeth started to chatter that I realized I was cold. I looked down and saw that I had been stripped bare before to strapped to the table. Strange that throughout all that I have been put through and what frightens me the most at this moment is being laid out bare for all to see. I can feel my cheeks flaming with embarrassment and just to add insult to injury, John or whoever he is enters the room “Well my darling rose, don't you look simply delicious” He steps close enough front me to feel his hot breath on my skin. With his left had he stokes a finger down my cheek. I try to flinch away and growl out “Don't touch me” “Aww rose, don't be that way.” He says. I respond by spitting in his face when he tries to come into kiss me. After wiping away the spit he backhands me and says “I'll teach you to respect me, you may be an all high and mighty Time Lady now, but there is nothing you can do tied down.” 

With that, he started to remove his belt and pushed his trousers and knickers down with a quick shove. Before my mind could register what was going on; Time Lord brain still not fully rebooted after my latest regeneration, he was on top of me. With one hard thrust, he was in me; this regeneration being a virgin, I felt a sharp pain and tear deep within my body. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and just kept thrusting in and out of me at a cruel pace. I could feel hot tears sliding down my face and all I could do was sob against the hand that was covering my mouth. That just spurred him to go faster, harder. It seemed like it was never going to end, but his thrusts started to become erratic and sloppy. With a few more hard thrusts he came inside me with an almost strangled sounding growl.

He fell forward onto me, crushing me under his weight. He laid there for a few minutes before pulling out of me and getting up off of me and climbing off of the table. After righting his clothing he looked back at me with a smirk and said “Oh and wouldn't just break your poor Doctor's hearts to know that I finally got what he has wanted for years but was too chicken to take it. But not me, I take what I want. Just remember this Rose YOU.ARE.MINE!” with a laugh he left the room and I slowly slipped into the darkness. 

Time had lost all meaning. My mind faded between consciousness and unconsciousness too often to know what was real or what was a dream and in that span, of endless time I lost my self. I lost who I was or who I was supposed to be, I could barely remember my own name. 

One morning I awoke laying on the cot in the small room that was my cell and sanctuary. I had that dream again, it always feels so real until I wake and find myself in hell again. When I tried to get up my body screamed in pain. How long was I out for this time? I slowly got up and went over to the sink in the corner of the room. I splashed my face with some water and then looked up at the mirror above the sink. My face looked hollow, sunken in. I looked down at my body and saw that I had bones pushing out under my skin, I was completely emaciated. Now I remember, this was their new experiment, to see how long I could go without food. It was going on 2 weeks now and within the past two weeks, HE had raped me almost every day. No matter how much I protested or screamed at the pain. He loved fucking me until I passed out from the pain. 

Just then HE entered the room. Part of me should be scared of him right? I could care less anymore, I had no fight left in me. I had long given up trying to escape. I was almost never left alone and when I was left alone I was either locked up or strapped down. After another long, boring rant from him, I was dragged off for more lab rat work again. 

Once Again I found my self strapped to a table like a common lab rat. A young woman was taking my body measurements and writing them down on a clipboard. Something about her face was familiar but I just could not place it. She stepped out of the room for a few minutes and then came back with what looked like a dressing robe and a small rut sack. She looked around quickly as if to make sure no one else was watching, although we were alone. Quickly she walked over to me and undid my restraints and sat the rut sack and robe in my lap. Very confused I sat up and looked at her. She came close to me again and whispered. “I'm a friend, I was a friend of your dad's and your mum's. I'm not sure if you know by now but they are both dead” I had suspected but had held out hope. With a silent sob, I nod my head. She continues “I was able to nick a few things for you, including the last working dimension jumper. No one knew I had it, your dad asked me to keep it secret just in case of an emergency. You have to get out of here. Warn that Doctor guy of what has happened here. Maybe he can help. Sorry, this is the only bit of clothing I could get without anyone becoming suspicious. Now go, I'll keep them occupied for a was long as I can” With that she was out the door. 

I never even got to ask her name. As fast as I could I got up and slipped the robe on, securing it around my waist. I got the Jumper out of the rut sack and put it over my head. When I looked back in the bag I saw something that gave me hope once again. Something that I thought was long gone. My TARDIS key. I put it around my neck and tucked it under the robe. Here goes nothing. Just as I was about the press the button I hear shouting and gunfire. I could feel I searing pain in my left shoulder and arm as I slam my hand down on the bottom. I could swear I heard someone scream out “NOOOOO” right before I can feel myself dematerialize into a billion pieces. I shoot through the universe, a crossed the void and then rematerializing on solid ground. 

As I re-materialize my knees give out and I fall forward. My stomach lurches but there is nothing to throw up so I can only dry heave. I then realize that my arm and shoulder are burning. There is blood coming from what looks like two bullet wounds, all in all, not the worst wounds I have ever had but still painful. I rip the cloth straps off of the rut sack and use them to bandage my wounds. 

Once that’s done I concentrate on my surroundings. Not really sure where the jumper sent me. It looked like a desert but was not hot like a desert. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. Not town, plant or animal. It was also flat as far as I could see. I decided just to pick a direction and start walking. After what seemed like hours later I began to realize that I don’t think I'm on earth. This planet does not feel quiet 'right'. To punctuate those feelings there was a sudden rumble under my feet. Where am I? After a quick break to eat a few crackers and have some water, I decided to just keep walking. It was hard for me to tell how much time had passed because the sun never set, but my slowly emerging Time Lady senses told me that I had been walking for several days actually. I could feel my body getting weaker and my grasp on reality slipping. I have to stop to rest more and more because of my weakened state, but I am running out of food and water quickly. 

After what felt like a week, but it was actually 5 days 12 hours 32 minutes and 47 seconds (but who’s counting) of nonstop walking I came to a great chasm. It was deep, dark and stretched for as long as the eye could see. 

I was no longer in my right mind. I had finally snapped. I was too tired and too broken to carry on. The TARDIS had abandoned me, and so had Bad Wolf. I had not seen any sign of either in so long, but I was beyond caring now. All I wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep and never wake again. “This seems like a nice to place to die.” I said out loud to myself, even my voice was unrecognizable or was that just in my head. “And even if I regenerate, I'll be stuck down there and no one can bother me, no one can hurt me...no more” 

Something about this scene is familiar, but I am too gone to remember why. With tears streaming down my face I took the TARDIS key from around my neck and held it tight to my chest. I said my goodbyes to the world, to my mum and dad and to all of the people who I had loved and lost. Saving the most important for last. His goodbye I spoke out loud for the whole universe to hear. “Goodbye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever.” 

I close my eyes and step closer to the edge. Just as I am about to let go and fall forward I hear a sound behind me. A grinding, wheezing sound. To my ears it is music, but it's different as if it is echoed. I take a step back away from the edge of the cliff and slowly look over my shoulder. I truly must have lost my mind. I am seeing 3 TARDIS's. Just then the door's on all three swing open and out steps the Doctor or in this case the Doctors. I recognize two of them at least. I just stare at them and they stare back at me. I'm the first to break the silence when I whisper “Doctor”. I could have sworn I heard one of them call out my name but by them, my vision had started to go fuzzy around the edges and I could feel myself falling to the ground. Just before I passed out I felt someone catch me and once again whisper “Rose”


	5. All good things come in Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a multi-POV Chapter.

All good things come in Three...

~Ninth Doctor POV~

I just left earth after asking Rose to join me and she had turned me down, I just stood there at the controls of my TARDIS in shock. I have never been turned down by a potential companion. I mean yes she is just another dumb ape, but she seemed to have some potential. Swinging over the vat of the Nestene Consciousness and taking out those living plastic creatures, saving the day. But she turned me down. Sighing heavily; with the events of the time war so fresh in my mind, I turn my mind towards more pleasurable things. “Ok, where should we be off to now?” I say my TARDIS. But before I could start the engines up again I feel a tickle coming from the pocket where I keep his psychic paper. “Now what is this all about.” I say to my self as I pull it out of my pocket to read the message. “Goodbye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever”. 

I am filled with deep concern for whoever this message if from. Someone is in trouble, someone who knows me, I do not know who it is from and I have no way of being able to trace where the message came from. Just as that thought came to my mind, the TARDIS took off on its own. The suddenness of it throwing me to the ground. Moments later we landed with a light thud. Jumping back up, I look at the console and say “Hey, what was that all about? Where have you brought me?” Pulling the monitor down so I where we have landed, I can see someone with their back towards the TARDIS standing near the edge of what looks like a very large crevasse. That must be the person who sent the message I think to myself and with that, I run to the doors. Once outside, I can see the mystery person more clearly. They are standing about 30 feet away from me on the edge of a great chasm with their back still turned towards me. 

Just then I noticed movement to my left and turned to see two other TARDIS's and two others that I could only guess were future versions on myself staring in front of them. What is going on? I turned back to the person on the cliff when I heard whoever they are whisper my name “Doctor”. I knew that face, as haggard as it was, I knew those eyes. It was the human ape; Rose, who I just left on earth with that bumbling idiot Ricky...or was it...Micky. This must be a future version of her, but how can that be. She turned me down. 

I am is brought back to reality when the future version of me who was on my left whispered her name “Rose”. As if the speaking of her name was the only thing holding her up, once it was spoken she began to crash to the ground. I was still frozen in shock. Didn't I just leave her back on earth, how do my future selves know her? I was too lost in shock and thought to notice both the other Doctor's sprint over to catch her before she fell. I finally caught up with what was happening; well sort of, I ran over to where the other two were and saw that one of them had Rose in his lap and was holding on to her tight crying and say her name over and over while the other scanned with an impressive looking sonic. I finally spoke up “What the bloody hell is going on?” 

~Tenth Doctor POV~

Standing on the ice cliffs of Woman Wept and staring out on the vast frozen land I could feel my hold on my emotions failing. I had lost so much in such a short period of time, I was alone now. No Donna, no Martha, no Rose. No Rose. Sighing deeply, I breathed out her name as if it was being pulled from my very soul “Rose, oh my Rose” I could feel fresh tears rolling down my face. It had been exactly 3 months 21 days 16 hours 8 minutes and 45 seconds since I left her in the parallel world with my Meta-crisis double and yet the pain of missing her was as fresh as if it had just happened. I told myself that she was happy, she would live a full happy life with my double. They would have children and grow old together, the thought making me envious and jealous. But that is what kept me going, what kept me fighting. The knowledge that she was happy and safe. Taking one last look over the icy landscape, I wipe the tears from my face and walked back to my TARDIS. 

Once inside I started the engines and flew into the vortex without any destination in mind. I have been avoiding Earth because the thought of being back there right now was too painful. Deciding that I would go visit the banana groves on Villengard, I go to put the coordinates in. But before he could put in the could do that, I get a message on his psychic paper. Pulling it out of my coat pocket, I read it out loud “Goodbye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever” I could feel panic and dread filling my mind. Not many people have referred to me as “My Doctor” and only one has ever confessed to loving me, my Rose. Before I could even finish that thought, the TARDIS took off. Moments later, the TARDIS landed and I rushed to the doors. 

Throwing the doors open, I stepped out onto a barren wasteland. Then I saw her. Standing about 30 feet away. I knew it was her despite her haggard appearance. What had happened to her? She was so thin, sickly thin. Her face looked sunken in and almost hollow. Her beautiful blonde hair gone; roughly shaved off, and it looked like she had wires all over her head. She was wearing what looked like a dressing gown that covered in dirt. Was that blood on her left arm? I was vaguely aware that I wasn't alone, but that did not matter right now, all that mattered was the woman standing in front of me. 

Then she spoke my name “Doctor” It was as if those words weighted a ton when they reached my ears. They were filled with so much pain and were so broken that I thought that my hearts would be crushed by them. Before I even realized I was saying it her name just slipped out “Rose”. Once it was spoken it was as if the invisible strings holding her up were cut and I could see her begin to fall. Without a second thought, I launched towards her. I was able to get to her before she hit the ground but I went down on my knees so I could lay her down. Cradling her head in my lap, I see more of the damage that she had suffered. 

I could feel her pulse, it was weak and getting slower. From above me, I could hear the sound of a sonic being used. I looked up and saw who I could only guess was a future version of myself. He was looking at the sonic's readings then fell to his knees on the opposite side of me, with Rose between us. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Those tears told me what the sonic's results were. Looking from his face down to hers, I could see her becoming paler. The other Doctor finally spoke “M..massive internal trauma, all..all of her organs are...are shutting down. There is noth...nothing that can be done” The other Doctor was now sobbing and holding onto Rose's hand. I could hear someone else come up behind him and ask “What the bloody hell is going on?” From the tone of this voice, I knew it was his previous regeneration. I chose to ignore him. All of a sudden Rose's eyes fluttered open. She looked straight into my eyes and said “Doctor?” as if questioning if it was really me. Her voice was even weaker now. “Yes my Rose, it is...” But before I could finish what I was going to say, her eyes closed again and her breathing became labored and stuttering. Her whole body started to shudder and stiffen up. “No no no no please Rose don't. Stay with me Rose, please stay with me...” I pleaded. With one last exhale her body went limp in my arms. All I could do was sit there cradling the lifeless body of the only woman I have ever loved, rocking back and forth crying out her name. She was dead, not just gone but dead.

~Eleventh Doctor POV~

“Alright Ponds, What would you like to go see now? The diamond glaciers of Neria 3? River rafting on Amazonia, The forest planet? Ride quadricycles on the purple dunes of Tor'naqua? Ooo lots of fun, but mind you that the sand does get in into everything.” I ask while twirling around to face both Amy and Rory who were currently leaning against the railing of the console room. Amy gives me a pouty look and says “Can't we just once have a nice quiet holiday for once? Say at a tropical beach or something like that. Some place that we are not runnin' for our lives for once?” I give Amy back an equally pouty look; but not pouty because Time Lords don’t pout, and say “But that is just boring, where's your sense of adventure?” 

Rory spoke up this time “I think we left our sense of adventure on the last planet when we ended up running for our lives away from those Lorca aliens when you decided would be a Grand idea to insult their queen” “Its actually Lora'qua, and how was I suppose to know that was their queen? She looked like someone played dress up with a Quarninian Sloth.” Amy cuts in again “Oh come on Doctor, please just this once somewhere normal” I sigh and say “Fine” After thinking on it for a moment, I turned back to them and say “How about Rio, maybe during Carnival?” Amy's face lights up as she says “Ooo that sounds great. But you mean like the proper Rio. The one on earth, not some planet named Rio. Right?” “Yes, yes the proper Rio, even though the planet Rio is so much more fun. An entire planet of nonstop Carnival celebrations, but we will go to boring regular Rio” I say, then I turn back to face the console to put the coordinate in. But just as I do that, a loud bell went off. Amy asked, “Doctor what was that?” I could feel a large smile forming on my face as I say “I've got a message”

After pulling a few levers and turning a couple knobs, I got to push a button that I have not pushed in a very long time. There was a static-y sound in the air for a moment or two and then a Very familiar voice spoke “Goodbye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever” The voice was strained and sounded full of pain. I was in utter disbelief. I whispered under my breath “It cant be...” I could feel all the blood drain from my face and Amy must have noticed me go completely ashen and asked “Doctor are you ok? The person; from the message, do you know who that is?” That snapped me out of my stupor and I sprung into action. Speaking to my TARDIS, I say “Ok ol' girl, I need you to trace back where that signal came from and set the cordin...” Before I could even finish what I was saying, the engines started up and took off. 

After a couple minutes, we landed. I tried to make a dash for the doors but was stopped by Amy. “Doctor what is going on? Who was that on the message?” She asked. “I don't have time to explain right now Amy. All I can say is that she is someone who is very important to me, someone I thought was lost. Now both of you, stay here until I say its ok to come out, alright” Not waiting for their response, I bolted out the Doors. After shutting the doors behind me, I turn to take in the scene in front of me. There she was, standing dangerously close to the edge to a chasm. My hearts broke when I took in her appearance. What has happened to my Rose? The Meta-Doctor was supposed to keep her safe and happy...where was he anyway? I hear her whisper my name “Doctor” but she is not looking at me. Turning to my right, I see my two of past regeneration's standing there staring at her as well. Somehow her message to me not only crossed space but time as well. 

Looking back at her, I hear my previous-self whisper her name “Rose” and as soon as it is spoken he sees her start to collapse. I run to grab her before she falls and is hurt further, but my most recent past-self got to her first and eased her down to the ground. Pulling my sonic out, I begin to scan her. The results of the scan bring me to my knees. She is dying and there is nothing that can be done. She is too far gone to save. With tears flowing down my face, I gently grab her small frail hand and cradle it in my own and say “M..massive internal trauma, all..all of her organs are...are shutting down. There is noth...nothing that can be done” I feel so defeated. Of all the people I have saved, in all worlds, in all the universes and I am too late to save the one person who means everything to me. 

Out of my peripheral vision, I can see someone else approaching them. I look away from Rose briefly to see another one of my past regeneration's standing there. The same one who first met Rose. Looking back down at Rose, I see her as her eyes flutter open briefly and whispers out my name to the other me who is holding her. The way she says my name is almost as if she is questioning if that was really him. My other-self tries to reassure her that it is him but she shuts her eyes again and then her whole body starts to shake. I hold on to her hand even tighter, knowing that it is almost over. I can hear her breath start to hitch and falter following the same broken rhythm of her dying heart. After a few more ragged breaths I watch her let out a long exhale and her body go limp. The sobs that I had been holding back came out freely now. She was dead, Rose was dead. My beautiful Rose was dead. 

I was only vaguely aware that the other Doctor who had questioned what was going on had now dropped to his knees near roses head. I looked up at the man's face and saw a few tears rolling down, in the back of my mind I wondered to myself if this other Doctor even knew Rose yet or if he had just met her. I started to let the sorrow of this great lose overtake me as I replayed my memories of Rose in my mind. I was so lost in my thoughts and grief that I did not hear the doors on one of the TARDIS's open and close or even hear the approach of my companions. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I looked over to see Amy crouched next to me or Rory standing next to her. Amy must have known that right now was not a time for questions, even though I could see several playing a crossed her face. We all just sat there, lost in time and our grief. 

I wasn't really sure how long we had sat there for when Rory spoke “Um Doctor? Whats going on? Is anyone else seeing this, That person is starting to glow” That brought me and the other Doctors back to reality instantly. I could see the unmistakable glow of a regeneration beginning to start. “Wh..what...impossible...” Quickly I get up and grab Amy's hand and pull her away to a safe distance. I watch as the other two Doctor's back away from her as well with the same look of disbelief and confusion on their faces as I know mine has. We all watch as Rose's body begins to glow brighter and brighter. Just as it becomes almost blindingly bright the flames of regeneration explode from her body. After another moment or two, the light is gone. 

I look back expecting to see someone else laying there; someone who is Rose but not Rose at the same time, but what I see surprises me. It is my same Rose. Her hair is back and a bit longer than I remember it being, it is also more golden now. Her skin is a bit paler and she is still too thin looking for my likening, but it is still my Rose. No one knows what to say or do. We all just stand there staring at her. I finally spoke up. “Sh..should take her to med-bay” I bent down to pick her up, but the other me. The me who had been cradling her in his lap picked her up before I could and started to walk towards his TARDIS, but I say “Stop, mine is better equipped. Newer tech and all” I can see he wants to argue, but he just agrees. With that, we all file into my TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ducks as things are tossed at me*  
> She is still alive at least. This chapter was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, it was hard to write too.  
> Ok and if you are wondering why during Rose's 'death' scene they only noticed the one heartbeat and no double pulse it is because by that time her other heart had stopped.


	6. Helpful Hologram

 Helpful Hologram

 

~Eleventh Doctor POV~

 

The silence was almost deafening as we all made our way to the Med-bay. The only one to make any sound was the TARDIS, she was humming as if excited about Rose's return. 10 was first to enter the med bay, he laid Rose on the exam table but held on to her hand while I ran about gathering different diagnostic equipment. 9 just stood near the doorway staring at Rose as if he was trying to see beneath her skin. I was not sure where Amy or Rory had taken off to, but I figured that they were giving us space. Once everything was set-up I began scanning her several different devices as well as taking a blood sample of analysis. Once that was all done all there was left to do what to wait for the results. Sitting down on the other side of the exam table I look over at 10 who has yet to say a thing or even move for that matter. He still has a tight grip on her hand and has not once taken his eyes off of her face. 9 had moved closer and his face had softened somewhat, but he still had that look of trying really, really hard to figure something out.

 

I decided to break the silence. “We should let her rest while we wait for the results. I suggest we go to the console room, we have a lot to talk about it seems” “I'm not leaving her...not again” 10 says flatly. “She will be safe, nothing is going to happen to her in here, I'll even have the TARDIS move the med bay entrance closer to the console room.” Reluctantly 10 nods in agreement, 9 nods as well. With that, all three of us file out of the room, each giving Rose one last lingering look before exiting into the hallway. Once we entered the console room I see Amy and Rory sitting on the jump set. They both jump up as we enter. “Well, I guess introductions are in order. Ponds meet the Doctor and the Doctor” I gesture to the other Doctors “Well specifically my 9th and 10th regeneration's. Doctors meet Amy and Rory or the Ponds as I like to call them” 9 just scoffed and mumbled “domestics...” Under his breath, while 10 greeted the Ponds with a smile, but he had other priorities right now. “Introductions are great and all and it is nice to meet you both, but we have very important things to talk about. Like how is it that Rose is back in this universe? Or what the hell happened to her and how is it that she was able to regenerate? Just to name a few” 10 says “Or how she was able to send out a message psychically to the three of us” he adds. “Or where the hell is the Meta-Crisis? He was supposed to keep her safe and happy” I add.

 

9 finally broke his silence “Am I to assume that the person who is currently in the med bay is Rose Tyler? The human ape I just left on Earth?” Amy and Rory look a 9 offended and 10's head shot up and he was staring daggers at his former self “Don't you _**DARE**_ call her an ape” 10 hissed out between his clenched teeth. “You have _**NO**_ idea what she means to us, not yet anyway” I growl. 9 puts his hands up as if to surrender “Ok, I got it. She is important, I get it. But how is it she was able to regenerate and what was all that about other universes and a Meta-crisis?” I look over to my 10 th self and say “You want to take this one?” He nods and begins to explain everything starting with when they first met, a few of their adventures, the events on Satellite 5, sending Rose home, Bad Wolf (but did not go into detail on what rose did or became), regenerating, a few of their various adventures, Pete's world, the Cybermen, the battle of Canary Wharf, losing Rose, the stolen plants, Rose returning, the reality bomb and ending with the Meta-crisis. I could see 9's facial expressions change rapidly as he was processing all this information.

 

After a minute 9 finally spoke “And after all, she has been through; all she has done for us, you just left her there with a copy of us. A possibly dangerous copy at that?” “I thought she would be safe and happy. She could have what we could never give her with him, a family, children, grow old together.” 10 says. By this point, both 9 and 10 were shouting at each other and I decided to step in. “I think we are getting off track here. I think the more important questions are how she got here? Who did all this to her, because it's pretty obvious that someone has hurt her and how is it that she is able to regenerate?” “I believe I can answer that one at least,” A female voice said. Everyone turned to see a what looked like a hologram of a strangely dressed woman. Both 11, Amy and Rory recognized her. “Who are you?” both 9 and 10 said in unison. “Well I thought that it was pretty obvious, I'm the TARDIS my dear thief.” The TARDIS woman says. All I can say is “How? How are you doing this?” “I'm burning up a lot of energy doing this, so let's save unimportant questions for later. What is important is what is happening with my dear Wolf”

 

“Ok so how is it that she was able to regenerate? She is a human and last time I checked humans can't do that?” 10 asks. “My silly thief she has not been human for a long time, not fully anyways.” The TARDIS says. “What do you mean she's not human, how...when...what is she then?” I ask “As regards to how and when it happened when she looked into my heart...” “ _ **SHE WHAT**_?” 9 shouts “Calm down, it's a long story and nothing for you to worry about for a while now” I say, trying to calm him down. 10 looks back at the TARDIS woman and says “But I or he took that all out of her, didn't he?” “There was still some left, buried deep down, but it did not really matter. The human her died the moment she looked into my heart, she was reborn that instant. By taking the energy out of her you just slowed the process.” The TARDIS explains. “But it was burning her up, it was going to kill her.” I say “She is stronger than you think, she could have handled it. Now as for what she is, I thought it was pretty clear.” All of them just stare at her in anticipation, waiting for her to continue. “She is a Time Lady, of course. What else would she be, I made her for you my thief. So you would never be alone, She may not remember it right now but she agreed to do this” This gave me hope and fear at the same time. I look over to Rory and ask “Can you please go and look in on her and make sure she is ok” He nods and heads towards med-bay, followed by Amy. “There is no way that she could be a Time Lady, I am... _we_ are the last of the Time Lords” 10 says.

 

“Correction, you _were_ the last of the Time Lords. open up your connection, she has all the same shared memories and history. After she died and regenerated the first time her mind filled with all that the Time Lords were.” The TARDIS woman says. “What do you mean the first time? How many times has she regenerated?” 10 asks “How did she die?” 9 asks. I can see a sad look filter crossed the TARDIS woman's face and ask “What...what aren't you telling us? What happened to her?” “I do not know most of the details, but what I do know is that she has regenerated about 20 times now, but she is not bound by the rules of regeneration and will not run out of regeneration's...” “20 times! I know she can be jeopardy friendly, but 20 times?” I say “There's more your not saying” 10 says with fear in his voice. “Each of her regeneration's were...forced” she says. 9 asks “what do you mean forced?” My hearts fill with sadness and rage when her meaning dawns on me and I say “I think she means forced, as in her life purposely ended. As in murdered.” I can see the same sadness and rage play a crossed the others face’s. We all just stand there in silence as the idea of what has happened to our precious Rose plays through each of our minds. “Doctor” someone calls out my name but my mind it to per-occupied. My mind is running through all sorts of horrible death scenes that could have possible happened to Rose.

 

“Doctor..Doctor....DOCTOR” the person shouting my name finally pulls me out of my horrible thoughts. I turn to see both Rory and Amy standing by me.

 

“What is it Rory” I ask “That woman, Rose...” Rory says, but is cut off by 10 before he can finish what he is saying. “What about Rose?” “She...shes gone. We went to check in on her and the bed in the med-bay was empty” Amy says. I look at The TARDIS woman and ask “Where is she? Can you use your internal sensors to find her” “There is no need, she is safe and where she belongs” She says. “Which is where exactly?” 9 asks. “In her room of course, actually more specifically her in-suite bathroom. I believe she just turned on the shower. Shall I turn on the turn on the monitoring system so you can check in on her?” She asks with a smirk. All three Doctors flushed with embarrassment and quickly said “No, no that is ok. We...we will give her some privacy and check in on her in a bit.” Then I ask “Can you please just monitor her vital signs for now?” “Done, they are displayed on the console monitor. I have to go for now, using too much energy to keep up this projection. Good bye my Thieves” And with that, she faded away. I knew that this day was going to be very long and most likely very difficult. so I put on my best smile, striated my bow tie and asked: “Who would like a cuppa?”


	7. New, new, new, new...Rose

New, new, new, new...Rose

 

~Rose's POV~

 

I had been having such a strange and wonderful dream in which had escaped and found not just one Doctor but three on a dead planet when consciousness slowly came over me. Slowly I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I had expected to wake up in one of Torchwood's labs or my cell; but instead, I found myself in what looked like a medical bay of some sort. As I sit up I notice that I have all sorts of medical machines connected to me by tubes and wires and I start removing them. After I was free from all the machines that were connected to me I pull my self off of the exam bed. I'm Still not sure where I am, but something about this place is familiar, but I just can't place it. As I stand up, I notice that the chains and weights around my ankles; that had been on me constantly, are gone. So I quickly make my way to the door, thinking that The Valeyard could be close and that now could be my chance to escape. I slowly opened the door, the room or hall on the other side of the door was pitch black. I slipped into the darkness but clung to the wall. Feeling my way down the wall, I finally find a light switch after a few minutes and flick the lights on. As my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room I am at a loss for words as I take in my surroundings. I'm in my room...my room on the TARDIS.

 

“This is not real, this can not be real” I kept whispering to myself as I took in my surroundings. It looks just like my room on the TARDIS, down to the smallest detail. Taking a few steps towards the bed I notice that even the pajamas I had changed out of the last morning I was in my room; the day I was sucked into the parallel world, were just where I had left them on the bed. It was as if time had stood still in this room, there wasn’t even any dust on anything. This can't be real. Turning to take in the rest of the room I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror that is hanging on the far wall. It looks as if I have regenerated again. My hair is all back and while I look thinner and paler than I should, I'm not so sickly thin as I had been. But I am filthy, my face is smudged with dirt and grime. The dressing gown I am wearing in coated in mud and what looks like dried blood. The dressing gown sparks a memory. A memory of a young woman helping me...escaping...a dead planet...a great chasm...three TARDIS's...the Doctor... _three_ Doctors. The memories come back to me with such force that I'm almost knocked down.

 

Did all that really happen? Did I really escape? Was that really the Doctor? I think to myself. I would have sworn that I had also seen the other Doctor; the one I first met, but how could that be? Who was the other guy; the one with the bow tie? Could he be another regeneration of the Doctor? Am I just hallucinating? Is any of this real or is this another one of The Valeyard's torture techniques? To somehow make me think that I had escaped and was safe now? Maybe he drugged me...maybe I’m just dreaming...maybe I have finally turned the bend and gone crazy, that would explain see the other Doctor's. But it felt so real at the same time. As I mentally debate on all of this I spot another door reflected in the mirror, a door I remember that led to an en-suite bathroom.

 

Hallucination, dream or reality, a hot shower sounded wonderful. Turning to the bathroom door I undid my dressing gown and let it fall where I stood before making my way to the bathroom. Opening the door I took in the bathroom. It was just how I had left it as well. The counter was covered with make-up and various creams and lotions. My bright pink towel still on the floor where I had tossed it on that fateful day so long ago. I made my way to my shower and turned the water on. It was instantly the perfect temperature. This gives one point to this being the real TARDIS as that is something she always did whenever I went to use the shower or bath. As I think this there is a calming feeling in my head as if someone is trying to reassure me that I am safe and where I belong. Maybe this is real. Shaking it off for the moment I step into the hot sprays of water and into heaven.

 

~Amy's POV~

 

I was truly starting to get irritated now. I have been sitting here in the kitchen for almost 30 minutes now watch my Raggedy man and the other two Doctors argue and debate on everything from how the TARDIS is decorated to what they were going to do about that Rose woman and everything in between. I had been trying to ask them a question for almost 10 minutes now, but with the gob on all three of them I could not get a word in, and I thought my Doctor was bad. Rory was finally able to break through to them when he said “You know that you are arguing with yourself right?” All three turn and look at him like he grew a second head or something. “It's just a bit odd, that all.” Rory says again. I take advantage of their distraction and ask what I have been trying to ask them. “So who is this Rose woman? I mean I heard what the TARDIS said about her being a Time Lady or whatever, but who is she exactly?”

 

Both my Doctor and the one who had been introduced as the 10th Doctor get a very sad look on their faces and go silent for a moment. The 9th Doctor is first to speak. “In my current timeline I barely know her, we just met. But what I do know about her is that she seems very caring, smart and brave...for a human that is” 10 was next to speak up “She is all that and so much more. She met me or the 9th me that is when I was full of rage and battle. She changed me, her compassion healed me when I thought it was not possible. But he also right about the brave part, she has saved me in many ways. Even risking her own life to save me, which ended with him regenerating into me. But what she did to save me was a completely selfless act.” “Which reminds me, how is it that she came to looking into the heart of the TARDIS?” 9 asks. But before any of the Doctors can answer, Rory speaks up “Is it safe to talk about past or future events? Won't it cause a paradox or something?” “Normally it would. but because our timelines are not in sync right now when those two return to their proper timelines they will have no knowledge of these events” 11 says before looking at the other two Doctors sadly and saying “Sorry, but its just how it is and even if it wasn’t, your minds would have to be wiped of these events anyways” Both 9 and 10 nod in agreement.

 

10 continues with his story of Rose, but now with a sadder look to his eyes. “So we were facing an entire fleet of Daleks, death by extermination...” “They survived the Time War? How?” 9 interrupts “Yes some survived. Some fled before the time lock, some used an emergency time shift, some hid” 10 continues “You tricked her into going into the TARDIS and activating emergency program 1. You sent her back to earth, to her family. But she was not having any of that. She was not just going to go on living a human life of eating chips and watching telly, she was not going to give up on us. So, she pried opened the TARDIS consul, absorbed the Time Vortex and came back with a vengeance. She wiped out the entire Dalek fleet with a wave of her arms, taking out the Dalek emperor as well. But you thought it was killing her, which I guess now it would not have. But anyway, you had to take the vortex it out of her, causing you to regenerate into me” 10 went on telling about many of the adventures that he and Rose had been on. Including losing her, twice in a bit more detail.

 

The mood in the room became very somber then. “You never told her how you felt, how I still feel about her” 11 says, after remaining quiet for a long time (which was odd for him). “You may have been afraid to say it then, but after being without her for so long I'm not. I love her” 11 almost shouts, stunning everyone in the room. “I _knew_ it, I knew that there was some great lost love or something like that. I could always see it in your eyes, always so sad and trying so hard to hide it. Speaking about Rose, she has been in that shower for a long time, maybe someone should check in on her” I suggest. The blush coming off the Three Doctors was almost hot enough to start a fire. “You three embarrass too easily. Fine I will go, this probably needs a woman's touch anyways” And without another word, I was off to find Rose's room.

 

After wandering the hallways for about 10 minutes I find a door that I have never seen before. It is made of wood and has intricately carved roses cut into the wood. If I was to guess I would say that it led to Rose's room. I knocked several times with no answer so I decided to enter. As I pushed the door open my eyes were assaulted by a massive amount of pink. Everything was pink and in every shade of pink imaginable. “I take it she likes pink” I murmured to myself. The only thing that was out of place color wise was the light blue dressing gown that Rose had on earlier. It was laying in the middle of the floor. Picking it up, I tossed it into the clothes hamper that was in the corner and grabbed a clean dressing gown off of the rack on the wall thinking that Rose may need it. Standing in front of the Bathroom door I can still hear the shower water running. I knock twice and call out her name with no response. “I hope she is ok” I say to myself. Opening the door, I am engulfed in a cloud of steam. It is like a sauna in here. There are thick bellows of steam floating around the room and every surface it slick with moisture. I turn towards the shower; which is huge by the way and is surrounded by glass walls and a glass door, only to see her sitting on the floor of the shower. Her knees are drawn up against her upper body with her arms wrapped around them and her head hidden behind the tops of her knees.

 

Slowly I open the shower door and call out her name “Rose” I say as calmly as I can as I turn off the water in the shower. Her head snaps up when she hears me call her. Her eyes are wide with surprise and what looks like terror. Her eyes looked red and a bit puffy as if she had been crying for a bit. “W...who are you?” Rose asks. “My name is Amy, Amy Pond...well Williams actually. I'm a friend of the Doctor's. I travel with him, my husband and I travel with him that is” I can see a ghost of a smile forming in the corners of Rose's mouth before she says “The Doctor's allowing domestics on the TARDIS now? Now I really don't know if this is real or not” “What do you mean by that?” I ask. “Well, I haven’t really decided if any of this is real or if I'm just dreaming that I escaped and that I am on the TARDIS” Rose says “Well, of course, it is real. Why would you think you were dreaming? And what do you mean escape?” I ask. “Everything seems too good to be real. As for the bit about escaping it doesn’t really matter, because none of this is real” Rose said with a sad sounding half laugh. “Why don't we get you dried off and dressed for now. The Doctor is without a doubt in the hall pacing impatiently waiting to see you and if anyone can convince you that this is real it is him or them that it” Rose sighed and nodded as she began to stand up. I help up the dressing gown for her and turned my head to divert my eyes as she put it on.

 

Once out of the shower I grab a towel off of the floor and hand it to her so she can dry her hair. When we were back in her bedroom, Rose sat on the edge of the bed drying her hair while I look for something for her to wear. After going through several drawers I come up with a pair of pink jog pants and a tank top. I toss them to her and say “I'm going to go out and check in on the Doctor. I'll tell him to give you a few minutes to get dressed, but I cant keep him out there forever so be quick about it” She just nods in agreement before I slip out the door. Just as predicted all three Doctors were pacing the hall just outside her door.

 

All three turned to look at me with a questioning and hopeful look as I entered the hall. 10 was the first to speak “How is she, is she ok? What did she say had happened to her?” “She is ok, I guess. She seems really out of it. She keeps saying that this is not real and just a dream. I tried to convince her that it is real but I figured you three would be better at that. As for what happened, she just said something about escaping but nothing else” I say. “Escaping?” 11 questions with a sad look “Escaping from what or who?” he added “I don't know, she would not say any more. I said that I would give her a few minutes then send you in but I think if all three of you go in at the same time it would freak her out” I say. “I'll go first” 10 says “She knew me the longest” The other two reluctantly agree with a nod. 10 walks up to the door, clears his throat before knocking and calling out to her “Rose...”

 

~Tenth Doctor’s POV~

 

“Rose...Rose may I come in?” I wait until I hear a muted voice on the other side of the door say “Yes, you may enter” I take a deep breath before opening the door. I quickly shut it behind me and turn to scan the room. There she stood facing me. She was on the far side of the room with her back up against the wall. She looked so frightened and so small that it made my hearts hurt. As I take a few steps towards her I can see her flinch and slide further along the wall away from me. “Rose, it's me. It's the Doctor, your Doctor. There is nothing to be afraid of, you can trust me. You do trust me, don't you?” I say as calm as I can although I can feel myself begin to panic. Is she afraid of me? I ask myself. Focusing back on her face I can see tears rolling down her cheeks and see that she is visibly shaking. I slowly approach her more, holding up my hands in a sign of peace as I slowly close the distance between us. By now she has cornered herself and I am only a few feet from her. She is looking everywhere but my face. My god, what has happened to her to turn her into this frightened shell? Slowly I reach out and touch her face. She tries to flinch away but I keep my hold. Cupping her face I run my thumb over her cheek wiping her tear's away.

 

Something about this act makes her look up into my eyes and she finally speaks “Yo...your not real, you cant be. Why can't I wake up?” Rose says with a sob “I am very much real my Rose, this is not a dream. You are really here on the TARDIS. If you trust anything, trust this” I say. “But...but...you can't be him, you cant be my Doctor. He left me. Left me alone with... _ **him**_ ” The way she said that makes fear run through me “What do you mean by that, him who? The medi-crisis? What did he do to you?” By now my voice is rising in tone and I'm becoming frantic. My god what did he do to her? After a few seconds, I see that I am frightening her even more and try to calm myself. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Here I will prove to you that I am really the Doctor” I say as I reach down and take her hand in mine and place it on the left side on my chest. “Feel my heart beat?” I ask before sliding her hand to the other side of my chest “and the other heartbeat too?” I ask again. Her eye's go wide and her body stops shaking almost instantly. “Doctor..” She says with a sob as fresh tears start to flow and she flings her arms around me.

 

“Yes my Rose, it's me” I whisper into her hair with a smile. As I do this her legs seem to give out, but I am able to catch her before she falls. Scooping her up in my arms I carry her over to the bed and sit down, holding her on my lap. I just hold on to her as her body begins to shake again with sobs. All I can do is gently rub her back as I whisper soothing and calming words to her. “Shhh its ok, you're safe now...shhh...it's alright. No one is going to hurt you ever again..shhh” As I am doing this I hear the door open and turn my head to see both 9 and 11 slip into the room, both wide-eyed as they take in Rose and I sitting here. She must have felt me move to look at the door because she was now looking at the other two Doctors in the room.

 

~Rose's POV~

 

I'm at a complete loss of words. There standing in front of me was the Doctor, the first Doctor I knew. But I knew he was dead, gone and regenerated into the Doctor who's lap I am currently sitting on. Looking back at my Doctor then back to my first Doctor and then to the other man standing next to him, who I have no clue is; but this strange feeling in my mind tells me that he is not only another Time Lord, but he is also another version of the Doctor. Slowly standing up, but still holding onto my Doctor I ask “How...how is this possible? You died, I saw you die and regenerate right in front of me. How can you be here?” as I look at my first Doctor. I can see him take a nervous step forward and say “Not really sure one the how yet, but according to these other two you were a companion of ours for quite a while, but in my current timeline we just met. So questions on the whys or hows are probably better addressed to them” He has the unsociable tone to his voice I remember his having when we first met.

 

“Oh, well then...” I'm once again at a bit of a loss for words. Turning to the bow-tied man, I say “You're the Doctor too” As more as a statement and not a question of his identity. He seems as nervous as I do, but his eyes betray him. They are filled with so much sorrow. He takes a deep breath and steps forward and says “Yes I am the Doctor, more specifically the regeneration after pinstripes there” he says gesturing towards my Doctor. I look down at my Doctor a bit frightened at the fact that he eventually regenerates as well before looking back up at the other Doctor who now has tears forming in his eyes as he looks at me and continues “I can't believe your really here, I never thought, never let myself hope that I would see you again” Before I can register what he just said, I am enveloped into his arms as he hugs me tightly. After a taking a few seconds to get over the suddenness of his hug, I relax into him and breath him in. Yep, he is most defiantly the Doctor. Same hug, same smell, the same man, different face. As comfortable as I feel in his arms, I can feel my energy crashing. I had not had a chance to fully recover from the last regeneration and I really need to sleep. I slip out of his arms and say “I would love to continue with this reunion, but right now I am dead on my feet. I really need some sleep. Can we continue with all of this a bit later?” in my head I knew what I was saying, but it all came out at a mumble as a yawned.

 

“I think you need to get some rest, you have not finished with your full regeneration cycle” 10 says as he takes my hand and leads me back to the bed. I was about to ask about that and how he knew what was going on with me, but I was too tired to bring it to words. 11 goes around the other side and pulls the blanket down for me. Smiling as I slip into bed. I look back at 11 as he kisses me on the head and says “Sweet dreams, just call out for me if you need anything” and with that, he walked to the door and out into the hall. I think to myself that he is acting a bit odd, but I am distracted by 9 wishing me sweet dreams before leaving as well. Leaving just 10 there with me. He gives me an odd sort of smile before leaning over and kissing me on the head as well, only his kiss was lingering. Clearing his throat as if shaking himself out of a trance, he wishes me sweet dreams as he heads towards the door. But before he could go far I grab his hand and say “Stay...I mean, can you please stay? Until I fall asleep at least?” He smiles down at me and says “Of course I will my Rose” with that I move over a bit so he can sit on the bed. Once he situated next to me I moved back over and put my head on his lap. This action took him by surprise as his body seemed to stiffen for a moment before he relaxed. Slowly he started stroking my hair while whispering comforting words into my ear. I could feel myself floating off into sleep, but before slipped off into dreamland I swear I heard him say “I love you my Rose...”


	8. Conversations with myself

Conversations with myself

 

~Tenth Doctor’s POV~

 

I let my mind drift over the events of the past few hours as I slowly caressed Rose's hair. Part of me was giddy, absolutely beaming with happiness to have her back. But the other part was full of fear, fear of learning what all she went through and that I am somehow to blame for putting her in that situation. There was also sadness in knowing that even though I have her back right now, once again I will lose her and all memories of having her back again when I return to my own timeline. With this comes loathing. Loathing my next regeneration because he can keep her with him and now that she can regenerate, he can be with her forever. The forever that we were supposed to have. I can feel a hatred and jealousy for him building deep within me, but not just for him. For any man, including any of my regeneration's that would try to claim her for theirs. I could just run off with her. We could just get on my TARDIS and run. Who says I have to return to my own timeline, I'm a Time Lord and she is a Time Lady now. We can do as we please with time. As all of these thoughts go running through my head I can feel the arrogance and pompousness that used to define the Time Lords filling me.

 

Suddenly there is a shift in movement on my lap and I am brought out of these disturbing thoughts. I look down to see that she has moved to curl up beside me instead of on my lap. I just sat there in shock, shocked that I had so completely lost my self in my attempt to keep her. Calming my self I look back at her sleeping form, I can still feel the fear, sadness, and loathing deep within myself but I do my best to try and push those emotions down for now. I slowly get off of the bed, doing my best not to disturb her sleep. I once again lean over and kiss her on her head before slipping out the door and into the hallway.

 

I can hear voices coming from the direction of the console room and despite my desire to be left alone in my misery, I know that if I don't go talk to my other selves they will come looking for me. As I enter the console room whatever discussion the other two Doctors were talking about ends. I can feel both of there eyes on me as I approach them, but 9's stair is nothing compared to 11's. It's like his eyes are burning holes right through me. “So what have you two been discussing?” I ask in an almost playful tone, trying to lighten the mood. “I was about to ask the same about you and Rose. You were in there with her for quite a while” 11 says with almost a seething undertone. “We didn't really talk at all, she just asked if I could stay until she fell asleep. I kinda just got lost in my own thoughts, when I realized she was asleep I let her be and came out here. That's all” I say, leaving out the fact that she was practically asleep on my lap. I could feel myself becoming nervous under their stairs.

 

“You can't keep her, you know that right? She cant go with you.” 11 finally says after a few minutes of intense silence. I can feel all the emotions I had tried to suppress come back like a title wave. “Excuse me. Who the bloody hell are you to tell what I can and can not do. You may be my future self, but what happens to Rose is none of your concern. She doesn’t even know you. I am the one who lost her over and over again, the one who had to cope with her loss. I am the one who has to deal with the consequences of leaving her in the parallel world with the Meta-crisis, not you” by the time I finished I was practically shouting. 9 looked bewildered and 11's expression had changed from anger to sadness “Do you truly believe that. Do you truly believe you are the only one who has had to deal with her loss, to go on living day to day with the pain of not having her with you? I'm you remember, everything you felt, every moment of pain of her loss I fell as well. How long has it been for you since Bad Wolf Bay?” 11 says in a saddened tone. Swallowing my pride I say “It has been 3 months, 21 days and 18 hours since I last saw her” I reply. “Almost 4 months, try 200 years. 200 years of feeling her absence like a shard of ice in your hearts” 11 says with his head cast down to try and hide the tears he is shedding.

 

“I'm sorry. When I thought about having her back I got a little possessive. But I still don't understand why I can't take her with me, I mean I know that I regenerate because you are here. That way you would never have had to feel her loss, it's a win-win situation.” I say with a bit of optimism in my voice. “You know why. Even if your timelines were in sync it would be a bad idea. Me being who you were I know what you went through to become me and having her there with you during that would be bad. She would not be safe.” 11 says. “Tell me, I want to know. It's not like I will remember it anyway, so just tell me” I plead

 

11 sighs deeply and says “Do you remember what Ood Sigma told you about your song ending soon?” “Yeah, I remember” I say. “Well in an attempt to avoid facing that you become reckless with your travailing and you end up on Mars during an event that is a fixed point in time. Bad things happen and even though it is a fixed point you try and change them. It only makes things worse and your decisions lead to several deaths. That causes you to wallow in sadness. You return to earth just as our old enemy; the Master, returns as well.” 11 says.

 

“What do you mean the Master returns? How is that possible, he was destroyed, the council reassured me that he had been” 9 says, anger seeping into his voice. “No he wasn’t, instead of destroying him the council forced him to regenerate into a child and then they used a Chameleon Arch to wipe his memory. He was left on the coast of the Silver Devastation. I encountered him a few years back, by then he was an old man. But then he received all of his memories back from the Fob watch and let's just say it was not pretty. He caused a lot of destruction before he was stopped. He was shot and did not regenerate. I burned him on a funeral pyre myself, so how is it he was able to come back again?” I ask

 

“Part of him survived in a ring and he was brought back in body, but his mind was not the same, he was completely off his rocker this time. He creates a machine that turns every human on earth into him and it also allows him to bring Gallifrey to earth. But it was Gallifrey at the height of the Time War. Rassilon and with council come through a time portal the Master created. You end up facing off against Rassilon, but in the end, the Master goes after Rassilon and you destroy the machine sending Gallifrey back to the time lock. Unfortunately, Wilf; who had been helping you, goes and gets himself trapped in this chamber that vents the radiation for the Master's machine and had to be rescued. But in rescuing him you expose yourself to the radiation and it starts to trigger your regeneration. You have just enough time to say a few goodbyes to several of your past companions; including Rose before we first met her, before the end. By the way, when you regenerated you completely destroyed the TARDIS, it took her quite a while to repair herself.” 11 says

 

 

I take a few minutes to try and absorb the facts of my own destruction. “Your right, Rose would not be safe with me. With her being a Time Lady now and possibly still holding the power and energy of the Bad Wolf, I shudder at the possible idea of her falling into the Master's hands or Rassilon's. If either one of them were to get to her who knows what they would try to do with that kind of power or what they would do to her. Just the thought of it would destroy me and I would do anything to get her back or even avenge her if it came to it.” I say. “I'm starting to see that Rose ends up meaning more to us than any other companion has, still not sure on the how yet” 9 says. “Don't worry mate, it won't take long for you to figure that out.” I say. “But unfortunately because of our damn sense of propriety and fear we never act on those feelings. At least you got to kiss her, even if it was just to take to time vortex out of her” 11 says sourly as 9 smiles smugly. “He may have gotten to kiss her, but you get the real prize don't you, only your timeline matches up with the current time so she gets to go with you. Part of me wants to hate you for this, but then again I know that she will be safe with you. Sorry once again for the whole she doesn’t even know you outburst” I say to 11. “I may get the chance to keep her with me in the end, but that is still her decision. But you are right, she does not know me. All I can only hope that she decides to stay and give me a chance to show her who I am” 11 says hopefully but the sadness in his eyes betray him.

 

“So where did your current companions run off to? What did you call them again? The Ponds?” I ask 11. “Ahh yes, the Ponds. I believe that they are currently asleep, you know humans and their constant need for sleep” 11 says. That got a small chuckle out of both 9 and 10. But then 9 got a serious look on his face and said “So what do we know about what has been done to Rose? Or who did it? That woman to claimed to be the TARDIS said that she was forced to regenerate over 20 times and how she looked when we first arrived, there were definite signs of torture" His tone going dark at the word torture. The word sends a shiver down the other two Doctor's spines and makes their blood begin to boil at the same time. “I don't know for sure but I suspect that it was the meta-crisis” I say “Why would you think that he is you, he is us and we would never hurt her” 11 says.

 

“It's in how she first reacted when I went into her room to see her. There was fear in her eyes when she saw me, she even backed her self into a corner when I tried to approach her. She kept saying that I was _him_ until I showed her that I have two hearts and the idea of it being him that did this to her kills me. I was the one that left her with him, I thought she would be safe and happy with him. I thought he was me, just a bit more on the human side.” I say with my voice cracking near the end. “Even if it is him who did all this to her its still not your fault. You thought you were doing what was best for Rose and there has never been a meta-crisis before so how were you to know?” 11 says.

 

“Chinny over there is right, plus we should not jump to conclusions until we hear the full story from Rose” 9 says “ _Chinny_? Your one to be talking, big ears” 11 says with mock offense. “Well it could be worse, I could be a _pretty boy_ like pinstripes here” 9 says with a chuckle. “ _Pretty boy_?” I say with mock offense. “Handsome yes, foxy most defiantly, but _pretty_ I think not” I say as I straighten my tie and run my hand through my amazing hair. The other two Doctors burst into laughter “What... **What**?” I say in honest confusion over their laughter. “Taking a line from dear Rose, your full of your self.” 9 says with a smile. I was just about to retort with a smug response when the Screen that was monitoring Rose's vital signs started sending off alarms. Her heart rate was skyrocketing and her other vitals were going haywire. Seconds later a high pitch scream came from the direction of her room. Without a moment to spare all three of us sprinted to her room and busted through her door. What we saw was enough to make all of our hearts stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffy...


	9. Of Nightmares and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another muti-pov chapter.  
> When I was writing the first part of this chapter I was liting to this:  
> https://youtu.be/hRFv3t6W2_Y  
> Bad Wolf theme song is the song I reference to being sung in this chapter.

Of Nightmares and Truths

 

~Narrator POV~

 

Standing in the doorway of Rose's room all three doctors were in utter shock of what they see in front of them. Rose was twisting and arching off her bed as if an outside force was controlling her movements. Her skin was giving off a bright golden glow that lit up the room. Suddenly the golden light coming from her skin flowed freely, filling the room with a flowing stream of twisting and turning golden tendrils of light. As the streams of light flow around Rose the room filled with an eerie, yet calming song. There are no words, just a voice singing a calming yet haunting tune as if singing a lullaby.

 

9 was the first to break out of his stupor, he tried to surge forward towards her but was quickly restrained by both of the other Doctors. “What are you doing...let go. Can't you see something is wrong with her? Her body is giving off too much regeneration energy. It's going to burn her up and _what_ is that music?” 9 says angrily. “I would not go in there until its over, that is unless you don’t mind having every atom in your body divided.” 10 says “And that's not regeneration energy, that would be the Bad Wolf. Its very protective of Rose. That's the songs of the Time, The TARDIS and the Universe made into one song. The song of the Bad Wolf.” 11 says. “Is it hurting her? I thought you said it was part of her. What is it doing to her?” 9 asks, at the same time wondering to himself were this sudden protective urge came from. “It's not hurting her, it could never hurt her. I think its actually standing guard and trying to calm her with the song. I think she is just having a nightmare and it's protecting her.” 10 says.

 

Their attention is brought back to Rose as she lets out a small whimper that turns into a sob. It was killing them that there was nothing they could do to comfort her other than stand there and wait for Bad Wolf to leave. Rose's nightmare sobs turned into words “Plea...please...stop...no...please...no more...someone...please...help...no... _ **DOCTOR**_ ” Just as Rose screamed for the Doctor she sat up in bed waking herself up from her nightmare. The moment she woke, the protective tendrils of light surrounding her dissipated and the song silenced. The Doctors watched as Rose's eyes went wide with shock before she broke down into sobs.

 

Both 10 and 11 surged forward to comfort her as 9 lagged behind this time. He could never stand to be near someone who was crying; especially crying woman, but there was something about seeing Rose cry that made him want to steal her away and shield her from whatever has caused her to cry. Maybe there is something to what the other Doctors said; maybe she is different and not just another human ape, 9 thought to himself before once again surging forward to see what he could do to help Rose.

 

~Rose POV~

 

Running...Always running...Once again I found myself running down the familiar hallways of Torchwood. Wasn't I just on the TARDIS or was that a dream? Why am I running? I feel an odd sense of déjà vu come over me, but I just can't grasp the memory. I slow to a stop so I can take a moment to try and figure out what is going on and look behind me to see what I could possibly be running from, only to see the Doctor at the other end of the hall. He was standing there smiling at me with that grin of his that I love so much. Is it really him? Did he finally find a way back to me? Smiling back at him with joyful tears in my eyes, I take a few steps towards him but as I do that his goofy grin morphs into something else. Something evil. He is not the Doctor, not my Doctor. The memories of what and who he is hit me like a brick wall as he begins to run towards me. Fear takes over as I turn and start to run once again. Despite running as fast as I can through the endless maze of hallways I can sense that he is catching up to me.

 

I desperately search for the way out, but it is all in vain. It seems like for every step I take he takes two. Just as I turn a corner to the left he is suddenly right in front and not behind me anymore. With the speed of a viper, he reaches out and grabs me by the throat, lifting me off of the ground. As he squeezes my throat and slowly cuts off my oxygen I plead with him to stop. “Plea...please...stop...no...please...no more” My pleads only make him tightens his grip and smile up at me with a wicked, menacing grin. I can feel the life slipping from my body and my vision begins to darken. With my last breath I call out for help “Someone...please...help...please... **DOCTOR!** ” As I screamed out for the Doctor the world I had been in faded away instantly and I found myself sitting on my bed in my room on the TARDIS. My eyes were clear enough to see the golden energy of the Bad Wolf just before it faded away. Just as I see the three Doctors standing in the doorway looking worried and concerned, the weight of my nightmare breaks free and I begin to sob uncontrollably.

 

~Tenth Doctor POV~

 

The second that the golden energy from Bad Wolf dissipated I ran to Rose's side scooping her up into my arms and holding her on my lap. She buried her face into my shoulder and was sobbing uncontrollably. All I could do was whisper comforting words to her in an attempt to calm her. “Shhh...its ok Rose, I got you now... _we_ got you now. It was just a dream, it's over now and you are safe” I whisper to her. My next regeneration sat down next to us and did the same while rubbing circles into her back while my past regeneration came and squatted down in front of us and took one of her hands in an attempt to calm her as well. Whatever she had dreamed about must have been horrible for her to be as distraught and crying as much as she is and I wondered to myself if this had anything to do with what had happened to her in the parallel world. I can see my same concerns playing out in the eyes of my other regeneration's.

 

Slowly her sobs dissipate as she calms down. Pulling back a little she looks up at me with red-rimmed eyes and whispers “Sorry, sorry...” Cupping her cheek and wiping her tears away with my thumb I say “Rose, you never need to apologize for crying or for being afraid” At that she gave me a weak smile. “The question is what caused you to be in this state? Was it just a nightmare or was it a memory of what happened to you?” 9 asks. “Rose, I...umm...I hate to be the one who asks this, but one of us has to. About your nightmare.... _was_ it about what happened to you or to the meta-crisis in the parallel world?” 11 asks. Fresh tears appear in her eyes, so obviously it had something to do with that.

 

“We can't help you unless we know what happened to you. I think it's about time you tell us what happened, that is if you are ready to talk about it” 9 says in an authoritative yet genital tone. Nodding, Rose slides out of my arms and settles against the pillows with her knees pulled up to her chest. Absently I noticed that the 11th me disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and then returned with a wet washcloth. He handed it to Rose. Offering him a weak smile and whispering “thank you”. Rose wiped the tears from her face, once she was done cleaning her face she sat the washcloth down and took a deep breath. “So it was just a normal day...”

 

~Rose POV~

 

Trying to keep a hold of my emotions and not break down I began the story of the events that took place on 'Pete's world'. “First off as you know time moves faster there. For me it had been a little over a year since Bad Wolf Bay. Everything seemed like it was perfect. Both John; the name the meta-crisis choose, and I were working for Torchwood...and engaged” I say, whispering the last part. Too nervous or afraid to look up at the Doctor's faces I continue after taking another deep centering breath.

 

“So it was just a normal day. After we arrived at the Torchwood Main office we both went our separate ways to our respective departments. I was working as the Director for all of the Field agents. I had been a Field Agent myself for a time, but...but mum thought it was too dangerous and afterIgotshotforthethirdtimePetetookmeoffofactiveduty.” I say; speeding through the last part, hoping they won't notice. “What was that last part you said, I didn't quite catch that” 11 asks. Sighing and refusing to look up at any of their faces I say “After I got shot for the third time Pete took me off of active duty”. I looked up just in time to see all 3 sets of eyes go wide with shock, fear and a bit of anger. “Rose! _3 times!_ Shot 3 times!! Why would you put yourself in danger like that? What were you thinking?” 10 says. Before I could even respond in my deference, 11 speaks up “And where was the Meta-crisis _John_ when you were getting shot, huh? He was suppose to keep you safe” 11 shouts out.

 

“Hey, it wasn't my fault. Not _really_. Pete's world wasn’t exactly a very safe place. There was still Cybermen facility’s full of still active Cybermen left over that we were dealing with...” I was cut off by 9 when he shouts out at 10 “You left her on a planet with Cybermen! Have you gone completely insane?” “I thought that they had disabled them all” 10 shouts back. “Not all of the facility’s had been wiped out yet and on top of that, there was the fact that with all the advanced technology we had brought advanced alien species to our Earth, not all of them friendly either. Plus there was fighting between different nations and factions over said technology and how it should be used” After my rant, I swallowed down a sob that was bubbling in my throat and tried to hold back the tears. I felt a set of arms wrap around me and looked up to see 10 staring down at me with tears in his eyes before he says “I should never have left you there. You were suppose to be safe and happy...” I put a finger to his lips to stop him for talking and said “It's not your fault, there is no way you could have known all that was happening on that world.” “Is _that_ what happened to you that brought you back here or is there more?” 9 asks. The look in his eyes tells me that he knows that there are more secrets to the story that I have yet to tell, dark _terrible_ secrets. Shaking my head I take a deep breath and continue.

 

“As I was saying the day was like any other day, full of paperwork and team and surveillance monitoring. Around lunch, I had called up John to ask if he wished to join me but he was not in his office. At the time I thought it was a little odd, but I just brushed it off and figured that he was probably busy and just left it at that. As the day progressed I started to notice that thing were off, I has having trouble reaching other agents on the phone and things were getting quiet...too quiet.” I take another deep, yet shaky breath before I continue “By the time 3pm rolled around I was starting to get a little more than worried. By that time I could not get a hold of anyone on the phone, not even Pete or my mum. So I decided that just sitting in my office and waiting for what ever was going on to come and get me was probably not a great idea. So I grabbed my stuff and made my way out of my office, once I peeked out into the hallway I noticed that they were completely empty. I knew that something was definitively wrong. The hallways should have been full of people coming and going, but there was not a single person in sight. I decided that I would make my way to the lifts. On my way to the lifts I look into every office that I passed and they are all empty. The closer I got to the lifts the more worried I got. I started to notice signs of struggles. There are papers littering the floor in the hallways and in some of the offices. As well as chairs upended”

 

I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts and 11 ask “Are you ok, do you want to stop for now?” I can see the concern in his eyes, but I just shake my head and say “No, I'm good. I just need to gather my thoughts for a moment, even this this big o'l Time Lady brain things get a bit jumbled and it takes me a moment to get things strait. I Still haven’t had the time to work out this whole Time Lady thing. Plus its still weirding me out that I can remember all of this so clearly, even word for word what was said around me or to me” I say with a small half laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Don't worry, it takes time and we will help you Rose” 10 says with a smile.

 

Taking another deep breath I continue with the story. “I was less only about 50 yards away from the end of the hallway were the lifts were when I heard a woman scream. It is such a blood curdling scream that it made me freeze in place. I could hear the sounds of people running down the hallway in front of me and right before they get to the junction where the hallway I was in met another hallway I heard the sound of a taser gun go off, a woman's scream and a deafening thud. I could still hear the approach of other people and I had slowly started backing up back the way I came when I heard one of them speak into a two way. It was a male voice saying ' _Level 15, Section 25 clear Sir, All subdued. There were a few that tried to fight back, they have been neutralized. Target 1; Ms. Tyler, was not in her office and current location is unknown. Requesting next set of orders, Sir_ '. They were after me! I wasn't going to stick around and find out what their next orders were so I turned and started running back the way I came from. I though that if I could get to one of the fire exits I could escape, but that place was such a maze that I got lost, I was always getting lost” I said with a half smile.

 

Dreading having to retell what happened next and what the Doctors reaction's were going to be, I take in a shaky breath and continue.“Just as I was about to run around the corner were the fire exits were located I ran smack into something and fell backwards to the ground. It took me a moment to shake it off and see what I ran into. It was John. I jumped up and threw my arms around him and said _'John! Oh my god. John, we have to get out of here. There has been some sort of attack! these people, who ever they are taking out everyone. They are looking for me, probably you too. Come on lets go'_ But he just stood there. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down the hall but he would not move or even say anything. I look back at him and said _'John? Haven't you heard me, we are under attack. We need to escape!... John?...John whats wrong with you?'_ He...he wouldn't say anything, he just gave me this odd look and then he..he just lifted the hand that I am not clinging to in front of him for a moment and th...then he...he...” “He what? What did he do?” 9 asks with anger lacing his voice, as if he already knew what I was going to say, Burying my face into my knees again and refusing to look up at them I say “He struck me a crossed my face with enough force that I was thrown back against the wa...wall…” My voice started to break, but before I could continue I was interrupted by a growl of anger from all 3 Doctors. 10 leaps off the bed in a fit of anger and says “He did _**WHAT**_!!! He _hit_ you! I'll kill him, I'm going to rip him to pieces” He growls out.

 

The anger in his voice reminds me of the Valeyard's voice and I flinch at the sound of it. I can feel the fear bubbling back up in my chest again and I hug my knees up close again to bury my face when I feel another set of arms go around me. I instinctively flinch then look up to see 11; the Doctor that I do not really know yet, pulling me into his arms. I can see such sadness in his eye and I know that he knows that there is so much more to tell, so much more sadness. I look over at 9 who is just sitting there with silent fury running through his ice blue eyes and then over to 10 who has come back to sit next to me. The rage in his eyes has been replaced with deep sadness. I reach over and place a had on his cheek and say “Please don't blame yourself, there is no way you could have known. There is still more that I need to tell you about what happened and about who he is, but I need you to promise me that you will not blame yourself” I say as I look at each Doctor. “What do you mean _'who he is_ '?” 11 ask. Shaking my head I say “Nope, not another word until you promise me.” Each Doctor gives me a reluctant promise before I continue.

 

“So after he did what he did, I was sitting up against the wall holding my hand to my cheek and as John walked up to me and I asked him _'why?'_ He just stood there smirking down at me and said _'Because it's oh so fun to watch you insects; humans, squirm and scream'_ I didn't understand what he was talking about, but he punctuated his point he stomped his boot down on my other hand. Breaking it. I had pulled my hand up to cradle it to my chest before looking back up at him. This time he had a gun; my gun, pointed at my head. Then he said _'Oh and by the way I'm not John Smith and most defiantly NOT The Doctor. I'm The Valeyard'_ I heard the gun go off and everything went blank” I could feel the arms around me flinch as I said the Valeyard's name and the room had gone deathly silent. I knew that what ever was coming, what ever the Doctors were going to say or do was going to be bad. I just knew it. I looked up to see three sets of completely broken and terrified eyes before all hell broke lose.

 

~Ninth Doctor POV~

 

Fury, pure fury is all I could feel. The Valeyard, he left her in a parallel world with T _he Valeyard!!_ Acting on pure instinct and anger I grab my next regeneration _'10'_ by the neck, pulling off of the bed and slamming him in to the wall. **“** _ **You left her there with The Valeyard!!**_ **”** I shout out. My future self makes no attempt to escape my grip and I can see the pain in his eye about what he did, but it still does not change what he did or make me lose my grip on him. I am still lost in my fury when I feel a hand placed on my arm and I look over to see who is trying to stop me, fulling intending to tell who ever it is to _piss off_. But when I see that it is Rose, the words fade away. I can see 11 behind her trying to pull her away in fear that I could possibly lash out at her on accident, as if I could ever do that. She moves her hand from my arm to my face to touch my cheek and moment I feel her fingers touch my bare skin and I look into her eyes I can feel all the anger start to leave my body. “Please, please don't hurt him. It's not his fault. Its not any of yours fault” Rose says in a broken, trembling voice. Instantly I release my grip on my other self, letting him slide to the floor and pull Rose into my arms.

 

Holding her tightly as she trembles in my arms I breath in her scent and wonder to myself how it is that I have not noticed how wonderful she smells or how perfectly she fits in my arms, like she was made to fit in them. Then I think back to what the TARDIS woman said about making her for us and I start to realize that maybe it is true. Maybe she was made just for us, our light at the end of the tunnel. Our prize for all the good we have done or we will do. To not be alone; to not be the last of the Time Lords anymore, to have someone to share our eternity with. To possibly have children with and maybe even create the Time Lord and Gallifreyan races anew. The idea brought a smile to my face and I look down at the precious thing still in my arms. She is smiling up at me and says “Thank you” Before pulling away and going to check on 10.

 

Sitting down on the bed I feel someone else sit down next to me and look over to see 11. “And now you see what we mean, huh? She is not like anyone, human or alien alike that we have ever met. With one touch she can calm The Oncoming Storm. She has more love and compassion in her heart; well _hearts_ now, than anyone one we have ever known, _combined_. But there is fury too, no mistaking that. She is very protective of those she loves, mainly _us_ and would not hesitate to put herself in danger to save us. Gods help anyone she decides to unleash that fury upon, especially if she lets the Bad Wolf side of her out. She has done it many times before. But she it also very protective of those in need of help or in danger, especially children” Nodding in response I just keep my eyes on her, still marveling in the wonder and mystery that is Rose.

 

~Rose POV~

 

After being release from 9's arms I kneel down next to 10 who is slumped down on the floor against the wall. I try to reach out to him but he just flinches away and refuses to look at me and says “How can you even stand to be near me after what I have done to you? No wonder you were so terrified of me earlier; terrified of this face, _his_ face” I can hear the tears in his voice and it causes my heart... _hearts_ to break. How am I going to be able to get though telling them all the rest that happened if this is how they react to the small stuff? Sighing I reach out to 10 again, this time grabbing him by the face and force him to turn towards me. But he still wont look me in the face “Please look at me” I ask in a gentle voice and wait until his eyes look up at my face. “Please, _please_ believe me when I say that I do not blame you for anything that happened to me. You have done _nothing_ wrong. You thought that you were giving me the life you thought I deserved, the life I wanted. You wanted me to have what you thought you could not give me and you thought that I would have a chance at that with him. He was so perfect at hiding who he was, he fooled so many people. But he is _not_ you and you are _not_ him, so please stop blaming yourself for his actions.” I say as I pull him into my arms.

 

We sit just sit there for what seems like a lifetime just holding each other until he pulls back and says “Thank you, thank you for being you. Always full of love and compassion” I give him a small smile back before standing at helping him up. Turing back around I see other two Doctor sitting on my bed with their eyes locked on me.

 

Swallowing down my anxiety I say “There is so much more I need to tell you about what happened and what is happening in that world, but I can't...no I _won't,_ say another word if you insist on taking it out on yourselves and each other. I know its in your nature to try and take the blame for everything; _trust me I know you, all three of you_. But blaming yourselves and hurting each other is not going to solve anything. He is still out there doing who knows what, trying to make it back to this world. We have to stop him, but I can't do that alone. I may be a Time Lady now and I'm still not sure what that even means completely, but I do know what I no clue on how stop him. I know who he is, or at least who he told me he was. He said that he was a combination of all the dark, anger filled sides of all your regeneration's, but that is all I know about him. I also know that he is only half Time Lord, but even being half is still dangerous. So please, please let me get through the rest of what happened so we can figure out how to stop him” I knew that there was some parts of what had happened to me that I would never be able to bring myself tell them, some secrets that for the sanity and well being of the Doctor he must never know.

 

None of the Doctors said anything, but did nod in acceptance. “Alright, so after he did what he did everything got a bit fuzzy. Next thing I remember was coming to in a very strange place. It was like somewhere out of a dream. It was a bright room with mirrored walls and ceiling. There was these ribbons of light flowing through the air as well. But it oddly felt comfortable, like coming home after a long journey. For a moment I thought maybe that is was heaven, but then suddenly there was this strange woman there. She told me that was was the TARDIS, which I thought was completely barmy. But she explained everything to me. She explained where I was, what had happened, what I was about to become and that I needed to get back to the prime universe and back to the real Doctor. She told me that if I didn't find the Doctor and The Valeyard somehow found his way to the Prime Universe that all of existence would be threatened. Then she said that she was sorry for what I was about to go through, I didn't understand what she meant, but a moment later she touched my forehead and exploded with pain and fire, it felt like all the blood in my veins had been replaced with lava and I was burning from the inside out. It was like I was being burned alive in a raw, searing fire. But as quick as it started, it just stopped. I could feel myself returning to my body, and as I did I Suddenly I had all this knowledge and thoughts filling my head” I say, taking a moment to pause and let it all sink in.

 

“So that was your first regeneration?” 11 asks curiously. “Yes, it was. I was expecting to look different; like when you regenerate, but nothing changed. At least outward appearance wise.” I say. “While you were resting earlier, the TARDIS projected an image of herself in the console room. She told us some of what had happened. She said that to her knowledge you have regenerated 20 times now. She would not tell us what caused these regeneration’s, but she did say that they were all forced regeneration's. Rose, what did he do to you?” 10 asks, his voice getting thick and I could see that he was choking back tears. “It is true, I know that I have regenerated a bunch of times, but I did not know exactly how many times it had been. I remember the first time clearly, but after that it got fuzzy. I believe he thought that if he triggered my regeneration that he could somehow capture or harness the energy and infuse it into himself. Seeing that he attempted that many times and I'm here and he is not, I can safely say he was not successful. I'm not even sure that it is even possible to do that, is it? I ask. Looking up I see all three Doctors nod a yes “It is possible. The Master; an old friend turned enemy, attempted to do that to me during my 8th life. He almost succeed too” 9 says sourly. “Rose, you still didn't answer my question. What did he do to you to force your regeneration's?” 10 asks again. I was hoping that I would not have to go into detail on any of the torture, but I guess not. “Personally, he did nothing. He left that to his goons and scientist.” I say, knowing full well that that was a lie.

 

“After I woke up from my first regeneration I was still laying in the hallway where he had shot me. He was still there, talking to some of his goons. To say he flipped out at the fact that I regenerated would he an understatement. We had a bit of a row. Things were said, threats made. You know me, sometimes my mouth has a way of getting away from me in bad situations.” I try to laugh it off, but I can see that the Doctors are not buying my stalling techniques. “During my row with The Valeyard I was knocked out and when I came too it was because of a searing pain, as if my flesh was being burnt from my body. For a moment I thought I was regenerating again, but the pain was localized to one part of my body and would not stop burning. When I opened I an I found myself laying flat on a laboratory table, strapped down by wrists and ankles. I could not rise to see where the burning was located or what was causing it. When awareness finally came to me when I realized that I was not alone in the room. Standing in front of me was someone in a hazmat suit holding some sort of bucket that had a foggy haze coming from it. The person stepped closer to me then spoke into a recording device in his helmet ' _Time is 5:15am, 25/5/2014, subject code name R._ _O.S.E._ _has regained conscious after application of the corrosive solution. Cerebral monitors in place to record findings. Will continue with acid test until desired subject death is reached'_ Of course I did not hear a single word he had said because my mind was filled with the searing pain of what ever was burning me. It wasn't until I saw him step forward and motion to throw the buckets contents onto me that I realized I was being burned by acid. To say that I was in pain would be an understatement. The word pain did not even come close to covering what I had been feeling, there are no words on this world or any other world in any of the universes to cover that feeling.

 

A growl, an actually growl erupted from all three Doctors. “He threw acid at you, this person actually threw acid at you like it was nothing more than a science experiment.” 11 shouted out. Looking up at him I can see the fury in his eyes. I had seen that fury in the other two Doctor's but not fully in him until now. But the fury quickly turns to sadness as he pulls me into his arms and says “Oh Rose. My sweet, precious Rose. You have been through so much and have been so strong. I promise you that no one will every hurt you again.” I look up and give him the first genuine smile I think I have smiled in a long, long time.

  


Once I was reluctantly released from 11's arms (reluctant on both of our parts), I settled back down on my bed and went back to the retelling of events “Once again I started to feel my life leave my body and slip into nothingness. Once again I awoke in the bright mirrored room. This time it was comforting to be there, but there was no woman there greeting me this time. So I just laid there on the ground, enjoying what might be my only relaxation time for a while. All too soon I started to feel the unmistakable burn of regeneration and I thrust back into my body. When I awoke I was still strapped to the same table with the same person in the hazmat suit standing in front of me. Once again he spoke into a recorder in his helmet ' _Subject R._ _O.S.E._ _regenerated much faster this time, the time between death and regeneration clocked at 3 minutes this time. That is a full 2 minutes faster than the previous 3 times'_. I think that they waiting too little of time between each regeneration for me to be fully aware, which I guess you could say was a good thing in a way. He continued with speaking into the recorder ' _As with previous_ _regeneration's_ _the implanted cranial monitors have been burned away, will get tech research to try and make new ones that wont burn away so fast. Time is 2:25 pm, 15/6/2014. End Log.'_ Thats when I realized that I had been losing time, because the last date I remember him saying was 25/5/2014. I took this opportunity to try a plea for help ' _Why are you doing this to me, don’t you know who I am. I'm Rose Tyler, Pete Tyler is my father. He is the head of Torchwood'_ He just laughed a little and said ' _Not anymore'_ before leaving the room and leaving me strapped to the table.” I say as I start to feel the tears building back up at the thought of my my dad.

“Rose, do you know what has happened to Jackie and Pete? Are they ok?” 10 ask in a tone of voice that told me that he already knew the answer. With fresh tears in my eyes, I just shake my head as I knew that I could not trust my voice. “Oh, Rose...” Is all 10 says as he once again pulls me into his arms to comfort me. “And little Tony?” 11 asks. Swallowing down a sob I say “I don't know, he was only 2 years old when this happened. I had a feeling that something had happened to them, but I was not sure until the woman who helped me escape told me, but she didn't say anything about Tony and there was no time to ask.” “How did you escape? For that matter, how did you get back to this universe? It should have been impossible” 11 says.

  


“It all happened so quickly. I had tried to escape several times without luck and by then they had taken to keeping a chain and weight on my ankles at all times. I remember waking up that morning in my cell from a nightmare, but I was barely strong enough to sit up in bed. Finding a way to capture my regeneration energy was not the only reason behind all the torture and experiments. They wanted to see how far they could push me physically before I would regenerate. Their newest experiment was seeing how long I could go without food and that morning marked two weeks. By then I was so very weak and could hardly stand on my own. I remember being dragged off to one of the labs, as was normal morning routine. Once Again I was strapped to a table like a common lab rat. After the goons that had dragged me into the lab had left, a young woman came in and started taking my body measurements and writing them down on a clip board. There was something about her face was familiar but I just could not place it. She had stepped out of the room for a few minutes and then came back with what looked like a dressing robe and a small rut sack. I remember her looking around quickly as if to make use no one else was watching, although we were alone. She then quickly undid my restraints and put the rut sack and robe in my lap.”

  


“I was very confused, but I sat up and looked over at her. She came close to me again and whispered. ' _I'm a friend, I was a friend of you dad's and your mum's. I'm not sure if you know by now but they are both dead'_ I had been holing out hope, but she confirmed my suspensions. She continued ' _I was able to nick a few things for you, including the last working dimension jumper. No one knew I had it, your dad asked me to keep it secret just in case of an emergency. You have to get out of here. Warn that Doctor guy of what_ _has_ _happened_ _here_ _. Maybe he can help. Sorry, this is the only bit of clothing I could get with out anyone becoming suspicious. Now go, I'll keep them occupied for a was long as I can'_ And with that, she was gone before I could even ask her name. As fast as I could I got up and slipped the robe on. I got the Jumper out of the rut sack and put it over my head. When I looked back in the bag I saw something that gave me hope once again. Something that I thought was long gone. My TADRIS key.” I say with a smile. “I put it around my neck and tucked it under the robe. Praying to every god I have ever heard of and thinking of you, I say ' _Here goes nothing_ ' to myself, but just as I was about the press the button I hear shouting and gun fire. I could feel I searing pain in my left shoulder and arm as I slammed my hand down on the bottom. I could swear I heard someone scream out ' _NOOOOO'_ right before I can feel myself dematerialize into a billion pieces. It was strange, I remember using the dimensional canon before and this felt so different. I could literally feel myself being shoot through the universe, a crossed the void and then re materializing on solid ground. By the time you three found me I was so weak and on the verge of death again that I thought I was hallucinating.” I finish with my Doctor-friendly abridged version of had had happened. “And that brings use to the present.”

  


I looked up at all three Doctors, but they were silent. 11 was the one to break the silence “Rose, the dimension cannon should not have even worked. All the cracks between the universes had been sealed. I'm not sure how you got it to work, but the fact that it did is all that matters.” 11 says as he pulls me in for another hug. A very welcomed hug. “Ok, now that we know what happened and how you got here, we need to figure out how to get back and deal with The Valeyard once and for all” 9 says. “Sounds like a plan, but could we possible more that conversation to the kitchen, I'm starving” I say. Chuckling, 10 says “Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and dressed and _we_ will make you something to eat.” Smiling and getting up, I say “Deal” before heading towards my bathroom. I turn to face the Doctors, who were just about to leave my room and say with my signature tongue touched smile “And try not to burn down the kitchen”. 9 lets out a mock offended huff as he leaves my room.10 says “That was one time, are you ever going to let me live it down?” and 11 says “I'll have you know Rose Tyler, I am a fantastic cook. Just ask the Ponds...on second thought, don't...” By then his voice had trailed off and I could tell that they had left my room.

  


Just as I was about to get undressed there was a knock at my bathroom door. Opening the door I see 11 standing there and say “Yes?” His eyes are burning but saddened when he says “I know there is something you left out of your story, something that is haunting you even more. Something you feel that you can not tell us for some reason. I will not pressure you to tell us or relive what ever it was. But just know that if you ever feel that you are ready to talk about it that I am here; _we are here_ , and will always be here and will never judge you or look down on in anyway.” I can feel fresh tears fill my eyes and all I can do is just nod. He pulls me into a tight embrace that I fully return and we just stand there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I pull out of his embrace with a smile and say “Thank you. Thank you for understanding and not pushing me to talk about it. I will be ready to talk about it one day, just not now.” He just nods and says “Ok, now go get your self cleaned up, I need to go and make sure those two have not burned down my kitchen” With a smile 11 turns and leaves my room.

Turning the shower on, I striped and stepped into the pounding spray. It had been a long emotional day and I know that there was more to come, but I knew that with them by my side I could get through it all and I knew that in the end that we would be victorious. And then I would finally be right were I was meant to be, at the Doctor's side forever. But then it hit me, which Doctor would it be? Who did I want it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be out of town for the weekend, so I will start on the next chapter when I get back.


End file.
